


The Greatest Treasure of All

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu Yifan, captain of the Dragon’s Storm, is one of the most notorious pirates in Asia whose bloodlust and reign of terror is well known throughout the lands. Mercy is a word that Yifan has never had any use for. Until coming across some stolen goods in the form of a young slave boy named Zitao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Treasure of All

There is something quite calming about decapitating another person.

Yifan did not know if he relished the silence that finally ended his enemy’s grating battle cries or the satisfying sensation of his blade cutting through the layers of flesh until hacking at the bone more. It was a glorious feeling, the power that surged through one’s body, to know that this was Yifan’s work. He had done this. All of the carnage, screams of terror or anguish, this was all Yifan’s doing.

The proud captain, wiped some of the splattering of blood from his face, gaze sweeping around the deck of the ship his crew was currently sieging. It was another pirate ship; a feat that Yifan rarely took on without a proper reason, but the Japanese pirates had been moving in on his waters as of late so such punishment was just. Yifan had plotted their attack carefully, waiting until the royal British navy was out of the water and unable to intervene, before attacking the Bloody Plague. Yifan smirked, bloody indeed, the enemy ship’s blood soaked the deck until waterlogged. He had been very clear in his orders: leave no one alive and raid the ship of all its loot. The last thing Yifan was even more heads added to his bounty, although it was frivolous for him to care about such.

Yifan had pirate blood running through his beings since the day he was born. Raised as the child of a prostitute and a fisherman-turned-pirate, Yifan had been navigating the high seas since he was a young boy. His father had taught him everything he knew, from fighting buccaneers and seadogs to how to drink one’s own weight in rum to how to rig the sails, Yifan absorbed it all until there had been nothing left to absorb. Then, at age seventeen, Yifan had thanked his father by plunging his cutlass into his father’s chest. Anyone who had cried ‘mutiny’ had received the same treatment and that was the tale of how Yifan became the new captain of the Dragon’s Storm. It was a fine ship, a bit older than some of the other ones sailing out there, but fearsome nonetheless. The Dragon’s Storm always struck fear into the hearts of where it took port, its mighty carved wooden dragon peering down at the ship’s victims from the bowsprit. Yifan had been commanding the ship for several years now, earning himself the reputation as being the least humane pirate in Asia’s waters, and he had no tolerance for those who wished to challenge him.

Another enemy advanced on Yifan, sword drawn and an angry scream ripping from his throat, before Yifan was impaling the man in the stomach with his sword. The man choked, eyes wide, body falling forwards onto Yifan’s blade before he was swiftly retracting the weapon and sidestepping the falling body. He barely even gave the man a second look as his first mate approached him.

“We’ve taken the ship, Captain. She’s ours now.” The man informed him, a calm air about him despite the bloodbath happening the background. Jongin was a loyal first mate, no older than Yifan, whom Yifan had picked up from the vassal state of Korea a few years back. Yifan admired Jongin as warrior, as the man was always composed in battle.

“What of her captain?” Yifan frowned as the strong night wind blew against them. Yifan was dressed in black leather pants he had picked up from an Italian merchant ship, a light cream tunic, and a short black cloak slung over his shoulders that provided warmth but also allowed him to move in battle. Yifan’s great black tricorn hat was a symbol of his position as captain, the look was very western in style but it made Yifan stand out amongst his more humbly dressed crew.

“Her captain has opted out, Captain.” Jongin smirked, “Apparently he had barricaded himself in his quarters and done the deed the moment we boarded.”

“He shouldn’t have entered out waters and raided our routes in the first place.” Yifan grunted, sheathing his sword. The ship was taken now, the remaining crew kneeling in a line with Yifan’s crew on watch, as they begged for mercy. Yifan made a dismissive motion with his hand and within seconds, the remainders of the enemy crew were having their throats cut.

“Spread out and search for loot. Take anything of material value. I want gunpowder too but leave the canons.” Yifan instructed as his crew got to work.

Yifan patrolled the deck, moseying up and down its length as his crew systematically hauled loot from the Bloody Plague’s hull and onto the Dragon’s Storm. The ship had little money on it, a disappointment to Yifan, but the amount of gunpowder they were recovering would make up for the fact. He watched his men work, heavy boots thudding against the deck with each leisurely pace, when his second mate Chanyeol came running out to him.

“Captain!” The man shouted, all awkward limbs as he nearly tripped, “Captain, come quick!”

“The rest of you keep working.” Yifan instructed, following Chanyeol as the tall man pointed vigorously towards the captain’s quarters. “What is it?”

“There is one more survivor, Captain.” Chanyeol’s eyes were wide.

“I thought my orders were clear. Kill anyone aboard. Or do you not remember that order?” Yifan snarled but Chanyeol was shaking his head rapidly in vehement disagreement.

“Captain, we weren’t sure what to do with this one. It’s a different case.” Chanyeol pushed open the double door leading into the cabin that had served as the living space of the now deceased captain. The Bloody Plague’s leader lay on the floor, knife in one hand, stomach sliced open, as his bowels split out from his stomach. The sight was displeasing and Yifan kicked the corpse as he entered the room.

“Captain, we thought it would be best to ask you what to do with this one.” Jongin said from he stood next the bed.

A youth sat upon the bed, face contorted in pain and fear, as Jongin fisted the boy’s hair keeping him in place. The young male was extremely pale, slight through the body but with muscled arms, in addition to long black hair in the style of a woman’s. The boy was crowded against Jongin in an attempt to alleviate the pain in his roots, sheets slipping away to reveal his naked body and the shackle attaching his ankle to the bed.

“A sex slave.” Yifan’s mouth curled in disgust. “No money aboard and yet the captain can afford himself even this pleasure.”

Yifan drew closer, eyes boring into the boy’s, until he stood along side the bed besides Jongin. The look on Jongin’s face was fierce, hand still fastened in the boy’s long luxurious hair, as he gave the boy a good shake.

“You better not try anything funny, boy.” Jongin warned, roughly jerking the boy and the youth cried out in pain before Jongin was releasing him.

“Keep your guard up, Captain.” Jongin warned, “Something doesn’t seem right about this one.”

Yifan reached out, smirking when the boy drew away in fear, before cupping the boy’s chin and raising his face to meet his gaze. The boy’s face had Yifan’s heart stuttering. The boy had an oval face, long black eyelashes fanning his high cheekbones as he demurely met Yifan’s gaze, amber eyes swimming with tears, as the boy’s pink tongue licked his lips nervously. The boy was stunning to summarize.

“What’s your name?” Yifan’s voice softened, feeling almost like being in a daze as he continuously stroked the boy’s soft cheek with his fingers. The boy trembled under the attention and bowed his head respectfully.

“Zitao.” The boy said, barely above a whisper.

“What business do you have here on this ship?” Yifan let his fingers travel from the boy’s jawline to his elegant outstretched neck to where he could feel the boy’s erratic pulse.

“I…” The boy looked lost for words and Yifan heard Chanyeol snicker from behind them.

“The Captain asked you a question!” Jongin advanced forwards as if to strike but Yifan pinned the other with a threatening look. Jongin clenched his fists, frozen in place, before backing down and resuming his place along side Chanyeol.

“Answer me, boy.” Yifan demanded, hand going from stroking to seizing the boy around the neck and the boy gasped.

“I’m… I am a…” Tears were running down the boy’s face now. “I am a pleasure slave for the captain. They took me from Qinzhou and I’ve been a captive on this ship ever since.”

“My orders when we boarded this ship was to kill all of its occupants,” Yifan began and the boy whimpered in panic, “But your face urges me to think otherwise. Do you want to live, boy?”

“Yes.” Zitao nodded slowly, eyes darting back and forth from Yifan to an angered Jongin standing in the background.

“Right answer.” Yifan’s face broke into a wolfish grin, dark eyes narrowing to leer at the boy’s naked form. He shrugged his cloak from his shoulders and began to untie the laces holding his leather pants together at the crotch.

“W-what?” A look fear crossed Zitao’s face and Yifan’s cock stirred at the sight.

“We’ll hold the doors, Captain.” Chanyeol called as he and Jongin made their exit.

“N-no. I don’t want to.” Zitao shook his head, trying to scoot further back on the bed but his shackle prevented him from doing so.

“Listen here, boy.” Yifan warned, seizing the boy by his hair, dragging the boy forwards until he tumbled against the pirate’s thighs. Zitao was crying now, cold hands resting on Yifan’s thighs, as he looked imploringly to his captor.

“Prove me your worth and I’ll bring aboard my ship. Unless you’d prefer I left you here to rot with your beloved captain.” Yifan jerked his head towards the corpse sprawled on the carpet. “Don’t give me this act, boy. You must be good at what you do in order for the captain to keep you for so long.”

Zitao blushed and turned his face when Yifan pulled the final lace free and his member, already half-hard, rose from its restrictive bonds. Yifan was impressive in size; the pirate had taken enough serving wenches when they made port to know that. He drew closer, the dusky head of his cock nudging Zitao’s cheek and the boy whimpered.

“Suck me.” Yifan commanded and Zitao only sent the pirate one last look of absolute misery before he was taking the man’s length into his mouth.

Despite the boy’s protest at the beginning, Zitao sucked Yifan down in vigor, soft throat sliding over the man’s length until he is at base. Yifan shuddered, both hands coming to thread through the boy’s long hair like reigns, as he hung his head back and sighed. Zitao sucked, throat contracting around the length, and Yifan shivered. The fearsome pirate gazed down at his captive, taking in from how the boy had chastely closed his eyes to his small hands delicately resting on his clothed thighs to how the boy’s lips stretched obscenely wide around him. The sight was enough to bring the man to full hardness and Zitao whimpered once more, vibrations reverberating around Yifan’s cock.

“God. He did keep you around for a reason.” Yifan praised the boy, hips bucking forwards and Zitao gagged. The boy pulled back, eyes watering, but Yifan was having none of it. He snarled, using the boy’s hair to roughly haul him back into place as Zitao could do nothing but take Yifan into his mouth once more.

“Do your job properly or I won’t take you aboard.” Yifan warned and Zitao’s eyes flickered to his face in recognition.

The boy began to bob his head up and down, lips making soft wet noises as he wetted Yifan to the best of his ability. Yifan was content once more; resting his weight back on his heels, as Zitao on his knees before him sucked dutifully away. The boy shyly dragged his tongue along the underside of Yifan’s member as he pulled back before messily sliding his lips back down. Zitao’s mouth was warm and Yifan groaned in appreciation as he felt himself fully harden. Zitao could begin to taste the saltiness trickling down his throat but he continued on, hands boldly sweeping down the length of Yifan’s legs and appreciatively squeezing the strong muscles in the man’s legs.

Again and again Zitao bobbed his head, pulling back further each time, until he released Yifan’s member and began tonguing the man’s engorged head. Yifan hissed, fingers tightening in the boy’s hair, as Zitao pressed his tongue into the man’s slit. The boy was delicate with Yifan’s appendage, ministrations consisting of soft kitten licks and tentative open-mouthed kisses to the man’s shaft. The boy’s almost virginal air was making Yifan’s blood course and he grew quickly impatient with the pace.

“Come on now.” Yifan growled, pupils dilated with lust, as he urged Zitao to take him deeper again.

Zitao made a disapproving noise, which made Yifan snarl, as he rocked hips forwards hard. Zitao gagged as the man’s cock rammed the back of his throat, impossibly large as it prevented him from breathing. The boy panicked, mumbling in protest, but Yifan was already rocking his backwards and slamming forwards.

Zitao choked.

“Breathe through you nose, slave.” Yifan groaned in pleasure, loving the feel of the wet heat encasing him.

Yifan treated the boy harshly, fucking the boy’s mouth in abandon, as the boy struggled to accommodate Yifan’s violent pace and his deep thrusts. Yifan snapped his hips, plunging deep into the whimpering boy’s mouth, not noticing how Zitao had begun to cry again. He grasped the boy by the jaw and urged Zitao to open his mouth wider as he felt his climax approaching.

“Mph!” Zitao protested, nails digging into the pirate’s legs and Yifan hissed in mixed pain and pleasure.

“That mouth of yours.” Yifan gasped, thrust becoming erratic as he chased that tingling feeling that just kept barely evading him. He needed to satisfy that burn and Yifan moaned, suddenly holding Zitao’s head close to his hips.

The dark haired boy choked as Yifan forced him to take him the deepest yet and the man exploded in his mouth. The sensation was unexpected as suddenly the thick creamy liquid was shooting into his mouth causing Zitao to wince. Yifan swore as he came, roughly yanking Zitao from off him, as he shot the remainder of his load across the boy’s face.

Zitao gasped, forced to stay in place as Yifan kept his hold on his hair, as the man painted his face. The man released messily across Zitao’s mouth, cheek, and eyes. Yifan gave a shaky sigh, grasping his softening member, as he rubbed it against the smoothness of Zitao’s lips.

Zitao’s face burned in shame, a look of embarrassment crossing his features, as Yifan patted the boy’s head in demeaning praise.

“Good.” Yifan’s eyes were glazed as he did his pants up once more. “Very good.”

“Thank you.” Zitao replied softly, closing his eyes as he let his shame wash over him. Yifan grunted and pinched the boy’s cheek roughly. Startled, Zitao looked to the man.

“I think I’ll quite enjoy having you aboard the ship.” Yifan’s predatory grin had Zitao shuddering.

* * *

“Captain,” Jongin frowned, following his captain through the ship’s quarters later that evening on the Dragon’s Storm. “I don’t think we should have brought that harlot aboard the ship.”

“What are you talking about?” Yifan scoffed, surveying his men as they readied themselves to hunker down for the night. “The boy is harmless. Did you not see how thin he was? What threat could be possibly pose?”

“He was aboard the Bloody Plague. Her captain supposedly is one of Japan’s most cunning seamen. I still find it quite queer that her captain killed himself before our arrival. The captain had a quite successful for the past few years. That slave boy was the captain’s personal pet. It just doesn’t sit well with me. There’s something wrong with him.” Jongin’s face was serious as ever, full lips pressed together in a thin line.

“You’re too suspicious, Jongin.” Yifan said, drawing to a halt at his quarters. “We did well today. Rest up as reward, you will have no nightshift tonight.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Jongin nodded, eyes lingering on the door leading to Yifan’s bedroom. “Just… be careful, Captain.”

“I always am.” Yifan dismissed the first mate and tossed open the doors to his room.

The moonlight flooded the dark room, a pale figure on the floor jumping in fright, as Yifan secured the doors behind him to assure that they would not be disturbed. He had clothed the boy in one of his old tunics although the article was far too large and fell past the boy’s legs. Zitao’s body was surprising. The boy was quite muscular with toned arms and strong thick thighs that bowed in a delicious gap right at his groin. Currently the slave was cuffed to one of the support pillars in the room, the captive’s face conveying his fear, as he huddled against the pillar and shrunk as Yifan approached.

“Why do you flinch from me?” Yifan demanded. The boy said nothing as he pressed his forehead against the pillar, both hands cuffed so that he was forced to hug the post.

“Slave.” Yifan asked, dropping to crouch by Zitao and the boy sniffed, face still pressed against the wood.

“No more.” Zitao whispered and Yifan’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“What are you playing at, boy?” Yifan stood, face pulled into an ugly expression as he sauntered towards the drawer in which he kept the key to the shackles.

“Please!” Zitao raised his voice now and Yifan took a moment to really look at the boy.

The prisoner had a haunted look to his face, eyes wide like a doe’s, as his pink lips trembled while he fought off the urge to cry. Zitao’s long ink black hair was cascaded beautifully over a pale shoulder that peeked out from the neckline of the borrowed tunic and Yifan could not help but admire his latest treasure. The boy truly was a beauty. Yifan could not blame the captain of the Bloody Plague for abducting Zitao. But Zitao was Yifan’s now and Yifan had no tolerance for insolence.

“Stand.” Yifan commanded, slamming his hand down on the table beside him angrily when Zitao merely stared at him.

Zitao scrambled to his feet, having to hunch uncomfortably, as he kept his arms locked around the pillar. Yifan came forwards, dark eyes finding Zitao’s, as he unlocked the boy’s shackles. Zitao’s hands were retreating into his form immediately, tenderly rubbing the red marks left on his wrists, as he cradled his hands to his chest protectively.

“Are you hurt?” Yifan asked; moving closer and Zitao curled even further in on himself.

“I’m fine.” Zitao replied softly, looking incredibly small in that moment.

Yifan paused and surveyed his prisoner, confused at the boy’s actions. Yifan had taken many a man prisoner in the past either for extortion, torture, or questioning but none had acted as Zitao was acting now. Normally his prisoners would fight him back, spit on him when he approached out of their hatred from him, or use every opportunity to escape. Yifan had just un-cuffed Zitao, now was the perfect opportunity for the boy to strike Yifan on his right side—in which Yifan was holding the key and leaving exposed—before making a bolt for the door. Zitao could easily burst out the front doors and jump over the side of the ship before anyone could stop him. Given that they were still out at sea but they were only a ways off from the Chinese coast, Zitao looked strong enough to make the swim.

Yet the boy stood there, trembling in fear, and watching Yifan’s every moment in trepidation. The pirate stood there for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh and wrapping the boy in his arms. Zitao squeaked upon the contact, hands flying up to Yifan’s chest in protest, as the tall man simply encased the smaller male in his hold.

Zitao froze, hands transitioning from being a protective barrier to lightly resting against the other’s chest, as Yifan buried his face in Zitao’s neck. The boy was shocked at the pirate’s gesture and he chose his words carefully before daring to speak.

“Captain?” Zitao asked, “What are you doing?”

“I have come to realize that you are a different sort of creature.” Yifan simply replied, stubble poking Zitao’s skin when the man rubbed his face against the soft expanse of Zitao’s neck. The boy was fragile in Yifan’s arms, the pirate’s strong muscled arms easily folding around the boy’s slim waist, and crushing his form to Yifan’s own more substantial one. Zitao smelled like the sweet aroma of Frangipanis and the hearty musk of cider wood. The boy was intoxicating in everyway possible and Yifan found his body reacting quite nicely to his new possession.

“What do you mean?” Zitao exhaled shakily as Yifan began placing soft kisses to his skin. The boy squirmed, back arching backwards, as Yifan refused to let him get away.

“You’re not a dragon.” Yifan’s breath was hot against Zitao’s neck and the boy gasped, legs weakening as the sensation ran straight to his groin. The boy squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

“I don’t understand.” The dark haired boy forced out.

“You’re not strong like a dragon or fierce like a wolf. You’re…” Yifan ran his hands up and down the sides of Zitao’s slim waist and the boy blushed, “You’re delicate.”

“Ah.” Zitao moaned involuntarily and Yifan’s hands squeezed him roughly where they found purchase on his jutting hipbones.

“You’re soft.” The pirate growled, mouth resuming to kiss up and down the boy’s neck.

“N-no.” Zitao’s eyes fluttered.

Yifan tightened his hold on the boy, one leg sliding between Zitao’s, as his hands found their way to Zitao’s hair. God how Yifan loved his capture’s hair, Yifan had never thought of such long hair on a man, but it was glorious on Yifan. Zitao was melting against Yifan’s frame when Yifan’s fingers stopped playing with the tendrils and yanked the boy’s head back rather roughly. The younger mewled in confusion, slightly scared for a moment as his neck was bared, before Yifan began to suck at his skin. Yifan was a powerful lover, not soft with any of his touches, as he bit and sucked at Zitao’s repeatedly to mark the boy as his property. Yifan sunk his teeth into his victim, breaking skin, and Zitao cried out weakly.

All the boy could do was cling to his captor, feelings of arousal and fear coursing through him, as one of the most dangerous pirates of their age ravaged his neck. Then Yifan was pulling away and looking Zitao in the face. The man brushed some hair from Zitao’s face as he met the boy’s eyes.

“My delicate little treasure.” Yifan’s eyes were dark, a wolfish grin pulling at his face and revealing a few of his teeth. The man’s words brought a flush to Zitao’s face.

“Let me have a taste of that sweet mouth of yours.” Yifan asserted more than asked as suddenly his lips were upon Zitao’s.

Zitao sighed, hands clinging to the material of Yifan’s tunic, as Yifan proceeded to suck his soul out from him. The man’s lips were harsh against his, biting and requesting Zitao to open that hot little cavern of his, as Yifan’s tongue snaked its way into Zitao’s mouth. Zitao’s body was on sensory overload, heat now steadily gathered between his legs as his erection ached to be touched. Yifan’s leg slid stealthily up between Zitao’s and the boy gasped.

“N-no.” Zitao tried to pull back as Yifan’s thigh was so close to the part of his body he so heavily wished to be touched.

“Yes.” Yifan’s growled lowly, voice deep and gravelly with lust.

“No please.” Zitao shoved at Yifan’s chest and released a small sob. “I just wish to sleep. I cannot… today has been too much. Please take mercy on me.”

Yifan frowned but stopped nonetheless. Zitao’s long eyelashes fanned across his cheeks as he gently leaned out of Yifan’s hold, small hands resting on the pure muscle of Yifan’s pectorals. The pirate swallowed, annoyed with his slave’s request, but the logical side of him told him that if he wished to keep Zitao obedient, a softer touch was needed.

“For tonight we will stop.” Yifan sighed, releasing Zitao and the boy sighed in relief.

“Thank you. You are a kind captain.” Zitao smiled, actually smiled for the first time since Yifan had met the boy, and Yifan’s heart skipped a beat unpleasantly.

The older man turned away from the boy, eyes wide in horror at his reaction to Zitao’s serene thankful smile. Yifan had only possessed this boy for a few hours and he was already reacting in such a manner. The thought was frightening.

“Get in bed.” Yifan would not face Zitao as he made his way to the water basin. “I will join you later.”

“Yes, Captain. You are too kind.” Zitao’s voice was tinkling bells as he gleefully crawled into Yifan’s bed.

Yifan did not answer as he went to wash his face. Reminding himself to pull himself to not become too fond of Zitao’s pretty face.

* * *

Yifan did not sleep well that night. He was not the type to toss and turn. Instead the man simply lied there, eyes closed as if he were asleep, while his mind raced a thousand concerns at once.

Zitao’s pull on Yifan had been startling today. The man did not want to fall to easily to the boy’s whims. It would make Yifan look weak to his crew and potentially Yifan in a dangerous situation if Zitao were ever to be captured by another crew. Yifan knew the dangers of relationships and avoided them at all costs. Zitao was to be a plaything and nothing more. Starting tomorrow he would start treating the boy less kindly. Zitao could not be allowed to think this level of treatment was normal.

Yifan sighed heavily, willing sleep to come but it continued to evade to him. He would no doubt be tired tomorrow but it was unavoidable at this point in the night. Yifan tried to settle mind and think calming thoughts. It began to work as he felt sleep overcoming him when he heard the softest of whispers besides him.

“Yifan?” Zitao whispered. Yifan kept silent, not acknowledging the boy or even opening his eyes. It was odd for Zitao to be awake at this hour and if the boy wished to have some heartfelt discussion with him, Yifan wasn’t interested.

Yifan felt Zitao slip from the bed and Yifan stayed still, curious to see what his new slave would attempt. Was this finally the moment that Zitao would try to run away? Yifan listened to the padding of Zitao’s feet as he navigated around the room. Internally Yifan frowned, Zitao was not moving towards the doors but rather… Yifan’s personal armory?

Yifan’s eyes shot open at the sound of a sword sliding from his sheath and whirled on Zitao.

“Don’t move.” Zitao warned, gone was the breathy airy manner of his voice as the boy held the sword out at arms length keeping Yifan at bay.

Yifan raised an eyebrow, noting the boy’s stance and hold on the sword. They spoke of years of training, something Zitao would not have learned as a simple fisherman from Qinzhou. Zitao’s long hair hung in a long tussled mess, pale skin and the metal of the blade reflecting in the moonlight. The boy looked absolutely stunning in that moment and Yifan would have appreciated it a lot more if Zitao hadn’t been pointing one of his own swords at him.

“You handle that sword well. It’s a special cast and you know how to accommodate for the extra weight quite well.” Yifan’s tone held no mirth. “Where did you learn such a skill?”

“From the bastard that hauled me aboard his ship when I was nothing but a child.” Zitao’s eyes were narrowed, a snarl across his features as he began to move. Yifan moved as well, the two of them moving in a slow circle around each other.

“The captain of the Bloody Plague?” Yifan asked to amuse Zitao although Yifan was pretty sure he knew the ending to this story already.

“I am the captain of the Bloody Plague.” Zitao snapped, veins in his arms bulging as he grasped the sword’s hilt tighter.

“Oh? Are you now?” Yifan laughed. “Then who was the poor fellow with his gusts spread out across the floor?”

“A cabin boy.” Zitao snorted. “And my crew? Nothing but a few fisherman I paid to be aboard my vessel when we sailed into your waters.”

“A smart captain indeed. How clever of you to stage this entire fiasco. But it was rather a risk to assume that I would spare you as I had.” Yifan’s face was cold as stone, eyes watching Zitao’s every moment in case the boy attacked. Yifan had to keep the boy talking long enough for him to reach any opening and retrieve one of his swords or a gun at least.

“I knew you would spare me.” It was Zitao’s turn to laugh now as the boy tossed his hair over his shoulder haughtily. “No human can resist me: man or woman.”

“So then tell me, my great fellow Captain Huang Zi Tao,” Yifan used the boy’s real name and Tao smirked, “What brings you to my waters?”

“This reason exactly. Your reputation as the greatest pirate of the Asian seas. There is even talk of you being the pirate king! I have had more than enough of you and your reputation ruining my business in my waters. The Emperor will not hire my men and I anymore because of you! He thinks we are a bad investment when he could have a pirate like you on his side.” Tao snarled.

“So that’s what this is about? The Emperor of Japan’s request for my services? I turned him down months ago. You’re chasing phantoms.” Yifan moved again and Tao matched him.

“If I were to kill you and take the title as the greatest pirate of the Asian seas it would be you, my friend, that would be a phantom.” Tao smiled, lips curling up into a sinister smile and Yifan found himself grinning as well.

“Well then,” Yifan sidestepped once more and Zitao mirrored him. Yifan felt behind him, smiling when his fingers made contact with the hilt of one of his swords, “I guess we will just have to find out.”

“Draw your sword.” Tao nodded his head towards Yifan.

“Come now,” Yifan drew his sword as instructed and held his blade out towards Tao so that the point of his blade was at Tao’s neck just as Tao’s was at Yifan’s. “Let’s see who really is worthy of this ridiculous title of being the pirate king.”

Tao did not respond, he merely smiled, before lunging forwards at Yifan. The boy’s blade ran straight towards Yifan’s face, threatening to impale him through the head, when Yifan blocked Tao’s attack with his own sword. The metal of their weapons clanged against each other, Tao leaning his weight into his sword, as he struggled against Yifan who easily held him off. Yifan grinned, enjoying how frustrated Tao looked in that moment.

“You’re good.” Yifan praised and Tao roared in anger, pulling back and trying a different angle of attack.

“Don’t fuck with me.” Tao snarled, slicing his sword through the air on Yifan’s right but Yifan reacted quickly and blocked the attack once more, arms crossed across his body as he held Tao’s blade off. It was a mistake. Yifan’s left was totally exposed as Tao wound one of his endless legs back and nailed Yifan in the side.

Yifan grunted, arms weakening for a moment, as Tao pressed his blade harder. Tao’s sword swung down, Yifan just barely managing to twist away, when Tao’s blade nicked Yifan’s arm. The elder hissed, blood staining the sleeve of his nightshirt, but the cut was nothing serious.

“Are you really going to play this game, boy?” Yifan snarled, all patience lost. While it had been amusing for some time for the younger pirate to take Yifan on, the novelty had lost its charm.

“Don’t under estimate me.” Tao tried to lunge for Yifan again but Yifan was having none of it. The man easily blocked Tao’s attack before swinging back around and slicing Tao’s hands.

The boy cried out, dropping his stolen blade to the floor, blood steadily streaming from the backs of his hands. Yifan lazily smiled, quickly retrieving his second sword from the floor, and crossing them at Tao’s throat. The boy froze, angry eyes glaring at Yifan something fierce, as Yifan did not pull those two swords together and slice Tao’s neck.

“You disappointment me, Captain Huang.” Yifan said, voice taunting. There was nothing Tao could do at this point and Tao’s hands were clenched into fists of rage at his failure.

“My crew will avenge me.” Tao whispered and Yifan harked out a laugh.

“No they will not.” Yifan shook his head at the words, “Your crew will only stay with you as long as you are there to pull in loot. The moment you are gone, they will desert and take up with other ships. It’s the business, kid. Do not be so naive to think that your crew wouldn’t leave you even if they were here now.”

“You’re horrible.” Tao spat, obviously upset by Yifan’s words.

“I speak the truth.” Yifan moved closer, still keeping one sword at Tao’s neck. “But I think that it’s time I got to fully enjoy the bounty of today’s raid.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Tao snarled, jerking as if to attack but Yifan’s blade against his neck stopped him.

“Think carefully now. I will ask you once more,” Yifan smiled, “Do you want to live?”

Tao scoffed and refused to look at Yifan. The elder pirate began to pull the strings from his nightshirt, not minding as it fell open at the front, and he tapped at Tao’s neck lightly with the sword.

“Put your hands behind your back.” Yifan instructed. Tao hesitated for a few moments before doing as Yifan instructed.

“Good.” The other pirate praised, roughly grabbing Tao’s hands together and binding them together behind the boy’s back. Tao grunted as Yifan pulled the knot tight, strong cutting into Tao’s already red wrists.

“You mind as well kill me.” Tao said bitterly as Yifan began to run his hands along Tao’s shoulders and down his arms.

“That’s not what you told me earlier.” Yifan shoved Tao and the boy fell forwards on the bed, tunic riding up and revealing the boy’s pert round ass.

“I changed my mind. Kill me. Do it now.” Tao said, looking over his shoulder at Yifan but the other shook his head. Yifan stripped himself of his nightclothes until he was standing naked before the sprawled boy on his bed.

“No I think this will serve far better.” Yifan chuckled darkly. He cupped the boy’s rear and Tao gasped, lurching forwards on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Tao demanded, the fear apparent in his voice. Yifan thumbed the pert globes, enjoying the full plumpness of Tao’s rear.

“Admiring my spoils of war.” Yifan comment, stroking a hand down Tao’s soft bottom before winding his hand back and bringing his open palm across the boy’s rear.

“Ah!” Tao shrieked, hands struggling against the string binding his hands. The boy pressed his forehead against the bedding and trembled, pale cheek smartening from where Yifan had struck him.

“You said you were a pleasure slave, did you not?” Yifan laughed, repeating the action and Tao howled in pain. “Then bring me pleasure by being my plaything.”

“S-stop!” Tao shouted when Yifan struck him again. Tao’s rear stung, skin becoming numb in shock from the force of Yifan’s blows.

“Tell me what you are and I will stop.” Yifan watched how Tao’s rear trembled and then he was striking Tao once more. The slap echoed throughout the room, the sound of skin striking skin, and Tao began to sob.

“Tao?” Yifan thundered, “Answer me.”

“I am Captain Huang Zi Tao of the Bloody Plague! I will never submit to you!” Tao spat through his tears.

“Wrong answer.” Yifan frowned, bringing his hand down once more. Tao screamed, a choked sound of pain, tears running down his face now.

“Tao, answer me. What are you?” Yifan’s eyes were drawn to the single candle flickering by the bed for light in the otherwise dark room when an idea struck him.

The elder removed the candle from its stand, noting the freshly melted liquid wax gathered around the wick, before he was dripping the wax onto Tao’s rear. The boy cried out in pain, lurching forwards once more.

“W-what are you doing?” Tao’s voice trembled. Yifan watched as the wax fell, Tao hissing in pain each time the hot liquid hit his skin. The boy continued to refuse to answer and Yifan abandoned the candle in favor of his hand again.

“What are you, you filthy little minx sneaking your way onto my ship?” Yifan flipped the boy over and snapped in his face.

Tao sniffed, eyes red, tears staining his face, chest rising and falling, as he stared up pathetically at Yifan. The boy’s pink nipples were erect, his member flaccid against his milky thighs, and Yifan growled before he was pinching the small pink mounds. Tao choked, eyes widening comically, legs thrashing, as Yifan was not gentle with his pressure.

“S-stop!” Tao begged, legs trying to kick Yifan from him but the elder straddled the boy’s legs effectively pinning him.

“I was wrong earlier. You aren’t this delicate little thing. In fact, you’re more akin to a fox than a dragon or wolf. A cunning little fox who foolishly walked into the dragon’s den.” Yifan pinched Tao’s nipples mercilessly once more and Tao sobbed for mercy. “And now you’re getting burned.”

“Please!” Tao was crying now. “Stop!”

“Tell me what you are then.” Yifan smirked.

“Your slave!” Tao struggled to shake Yifan loose, “I am your sex slave! Now let go! Please it hurts!”

Yifan released the boy and Tao sobbed, watery eyes finding Yifan’s. Yifan merely smirked and began to palm himself, bringing his member to life as Tao sniffed from beneath him. This was cruel, Yifan realized this, but it was the harsh reality of their world. Yifan had every right to kill Tao for his actions. Tao was Yifan’s prisoner and he could do with Tao what he pleased. Yifan was soon fully erect and spat heartedly into his hand before pressing his fingers against Tao’s entrance. Tao cried out in pure terror.

“No! Not there!” Tao screamed, thrashing in Yifan’s hold. “No! No please! Have mercy!”

“Silence, slave.” Yifan lightly probed at Tao’s entrance for a moment before he was slipping his index finger inside with one mighty thrust.

“Ah!” Tao choked, tears welling in his eyes, as he twisted uncomfortably.

“You…” Yifan stared down at Tao’s entrance. “You have been taken before.”

“Mercy.” Tao shook his head, tears running down his face. “Please do not do this.”

Yifan slipped in another finger, surprised as the slide was relatively easy. There was no mistaking it, Tao had a male lover. There was no explanation why the body of a boy who supposedly have never made love to a man was so accepting of Yifan’s fingers. The elder pumped his hand, scissoring open the boy, enjoying the sight of the boy’s pink pucker clamping down on his fingers.

“You lie. You have been taken before… many times.” Yifan thrust his fingers in deeper and Tao arched suddenly, mouth opening as he emitted a gurgling noise.

“N-no. Not there.” Tao whined, hips rolling back onto Yifan’s hand despite his words. Yifan bundled his fingers together and thrust deeper, marveling at how Tao’s body reacted. The boy was beginning to become hard against his thigh, tears still running down his face, while his cheeks became tinted with pink.

“You like it.” Yifan commented, repeating the action and Tao moaned.

“Stop please! Please don’t! Not again! I don’t want to!” Tao shook his head, “Please don’t.”

“I’m grow tired of your simpering, you little minx.” Yifan pulled his fingers free and spat into his hand once more. He grasped his length and began to pump it, coating his cock with his spit, as Tao whimpered in fear of what was coming.

Yifan turned to Tao, taking in the sight of the bound boy, legs spread wide, half-aroused, as he hiccupped from his crying. The boy was a delicious sight and Yifan grasped both of Tao’s legs, opening him wider and Tao whined.

“Please don’t!” Tao begged as Yifan aligned himself at the boy’s entrance. Yifan was fully hard now, body aching to simply ram into the boy.

“Shut up.” Yifan’s tone was grave. Tao quieted immediately, head falling back against the sheets in defeat.

“You’re truly horrible.” Tao whispered but Yifan’s ears caught it.

“You’re no better.” Yifan returned. “Let’s see what this body of yours can do.”

Was Yifan’s response before he was thrusting up into the boy. Tao did not scream this time, instead he squeezed his eyes closed in pain and made a soft strangled sound, body bowing beneath Yifan’s as the man entered him. The initial slide was rough, the lack of lubricant ripping Tao and burning Yifan with its friction. But Yifan entered Tao regardless, head falling back as he released a mighty groan of satisfaction.

Yifan began at the duty at hand, hips unskillfully plundering Tao’s rear, as the boy’s body was rocked unevenly on the bed. Tao stared up at the ceiling in pain, body rocking with the force of Yifan’s thrusts, in a state of shock. Yifan groaned, loving the tight squeeze of Tao around him, and he leaned down to press a hot kiss against Tao’s mouth. The boy lied there, lips unmoving as Yifan detached his mouth and moaned hotly against Tao’s lips in pleasure.

“So tight.” Yifan groaned, rolling his shoulders back and thrust back in harder. Tao whimpered, struggling to accommodate the width. He was bleeding down there no doubt but Yifan was relentless.

“Make this enjoyable for me.” Yifan frowned upon hearing Tao’s pained sound.

The elder reached down and began to fondle the boy, fingers forming a cage around the boy’s cock and he pumped Tao’s length. Tao squirmed, not wanting to react to the ministrations, but suddenly Yifan was readjusting himself and thrusting satisfyingly deeper than before. Yifan grabbed the boy’s legs and aligned himself better before pulling backwards and thrusting back hard and deep. Tao gasped in surprise, body tingling at every torturous pleasurable inch of Yifan’s cock as it slid into him. Yifan pushed until he was at hilt, balls kissing the skin of Tao’s rear, his member brushing that bundle of nerves within Tao. Then Yifan was moving, his body undulating, his cock dragging deliciously within Tao’s body.

“Oh!” Tao moaned, wanting nothing more than to grab onto Yifan’s hips in that moment and pull him deeper.

Yifan hit that spot again and Tao’s body tingled in pleasure, the boy moaning the other’s name desperately. Yifan smirked, listening to Tao’s wispy moans and sighs as he pounded into him. Tao’s body was contracting around Yifan’s cock, clamping down on him, as all Tao could do was moan in pleasure at the onslaught.

“Please,” Tao whimpered, “Touch me.”

“What?” Yifan panted, sucking on Tao’s shoulder as he changed his pace to shallow quick thrusts.

“Please!” Tao cried out desperately. “Touch me!”

Yifan groaned in annoyance but grasped Tao’s member, pumping it in time with his thrusts and soon Tao was coming. The boy’s orgasm came so quickly upon him that Tao wasn’t expecting it all, causing the boy to arch upwards, grinding his cock into the firm muscle of Yifan’s stomach as he shot out his pleasure. Tao rode out his orgasm in wave, rubbing up against Yifan, eyes shut, and mewling.

The sight was simply erotic and Yifan began to chase his own completion, thrusting hard and loving Tao’s breathy moans.

“That’s it.” Yifan sucked feverishly on Tao’s neck. He dragged his hips backwards and slammed forwards once more.

“Oh!” Tao moaned sweetly, voice trembling with Yifan’s thrust.

“Yes. Just like that. Yes.” Yifan’s brow pinched, thrusting in hard one last time and holding himself there as he released within Tao.

The boy whimpered, shivering as he felt Yifan’s release inside of him, and then the elder was collapsing atop of him. Yifan’s body was warm, his exhausted pants in Tao’s ear encouraging Tao to kiss Yifan’s cheek before he even knew what he was doing.

The action startled Yifan and he sat up on his elbows, staring down at the boy strangely. Then Yifan was climbing off Tao, his cock pulling free from where it had been embedded deep in Tao’s body with a pop! as cum messily slid out of Tao’s twitching bleeding hole.

Yifan seized his shirt from off the floor and wiped off his member before hastily swiping at Tao’s entrance. Then the man was running a hand through his hair and staring down to the bound boy on his bed.

“This is your mercy.” Yifan spoke after a moment as Tao still struggled to recover from his orgasm, panting heavily.

“What?” Tao managed.

“This is my mercy for you. You will have your wish to live… but it will be as my slave.” Yifan said, tone becoming serious and authoritative once more.

Tao struggled to sit up on the bed, a flash of panic crossing his features. Then Yifan was redressing in fresh clothes and sauntering off towards the door. It was nearly daybreak.

“Welcome to the Dragon’s Storm.”


End file.
